battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
What Do You Think of Roleplay?
*The Losers! *iance |loser = Team Ice Cube! |deaths = *Bubble (2) *Balloony *Bottle |eliminated = Match |entered tlc = Match |cake = A slice of a burger. |previous = Get to the Top in 500 Steps |next = BFB 13 |contest = }} What Do You Think of Roleplay? is the 12th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 43rd episode of the overall series. It was released on July 10, 2018. Plot Cold open Blocky, Pen, and Eraser are having a conversation at a bench outside of Gelatin's Steakhouse. They discuss Tree, Blocky's pranks, and Death P.A.C.T.'s philosophy. Pen congratulates Eraser for tolerating Foldy despite being a pentagon, but this only causes Eraser to freak out. However, Ruby arrives and unfolds Foldy as comeuppance for making iance lose the challenge, calming Eraser. Black Hole and Remote are outside the Lavatories, when Bomby suddenly bursts out and confronts Black Hole, knocking over Remote. Black Hole mistakes this as Bomby thanking Black Hole for saving his life twice, but in reality, Bomby is mad that Black Hole sucked up his banana, not caring about saving his life as "life is cheap". Black Hole vows to find Bomby a banana. Four and X are laughing together, but X is strangely more aggressive, reprimanding, and assertive and Four more docile, playful, and unsure. This continues into Cake at Stake. Fanny is revealed to have survived her decapitation and is mad at Snowball. Lightning is weirded out by the sudden change in X and Four's personality. Cake at Stake The prize for safety is a burger slice. Bubble, Lightning, and Ruby are safe. Before Ruby takes a bite out of the burger, she throws the pickles away, which hit "X". "X" is apparently about to zap Ruby before "Four" stops him. Fanny, Flower, and Snowball are declared safe, and "X" cuts off Four to say Match is eliminated. Match accepts her elimination and is sucked into EXIT by X before Bubble can have her final words with Match. Bubble feels guilty, thinking that because she didn't forgive Match, Match was eliminated because of her. Fanny attempts to console Bubble. Bubble then goes on to forgive the other iance members (though unintentionally insulting Flower and Ruby in the process), but is popped by Snowball when she forgives him. After Cake at Stake Fanny walks past the recommended characters to demand Four to recover Bubble. However, Four is seemingly unable to, and "X" attempts to make it seem like "Four" is doing the recovering instead of "X". Defeated, Four and X remove their facades to reveal that they had shapeshifted to look like each other. Fries demands to know what's going on, and the real Four exclaims that it was an allegory for the episode's challenge: each team will have one of their members swapped with another team's member—their appearance and voice are the same, but their minds are not. The teams must root out the impostor among them to be safe. Eggy and Leafy are playing tic-tac-toe, not paying attention to Four. This angers him, but Eggy claims that she already knows her teammates intimately and will therefore find the impostor easily. Four points out that The Losers! are missing someone that Eggy didn't notice. However, missing contestants are xqz'd. Gaty points out that nothing is stopping them from guessing each contestant one by one. Four threatens to eliminate Gaty, but she points out that he can only do that if she got the most votes. Four disbars the contestants from using process of elimination and zaps Gaty. He then starts the contest. Challenge The teams are teleported into mysterious, single-colored rooms. Gaty laments the fact that they can't use process of elimination, meaning they'll have to use a different plan. Pin mimics Taco, and she decides to lay low in order to not be detected. Lollipop asks if Taco has any strategies, but this causes Book to get upset, so the two of them argue. Foldy demands Fries to fold her back up, as a trustworthy person would be able to. Eraser agrees, however, Fries fails to do so properly. Bubble confronts Snowball about popping her, but Bubble forgives him. Snowball pops Bubble again anyway. This causes Ruby and Flower to deduce that the two were real. Golf Ball interrogates Tennis Ball by asking him what he stole from the Science Museum. Though Tennis Ball answers correctly, Golf Ball points out that Pin, Coiny, Nickel, and Fries would also know the answer, so any one of them could be an impostor of TB. Robot Flower calls into question Golf Ball's validity. GB then goes on to interrogate Basketball by asking her who is the team leader. Basketball answers that Golf Ball is, completely convincing GB that she's real. GB notices that she is a great singer, which hints at Basketball being the fake. Meanwhile, Taco (posing as Tree) is trying to figure out how to escape from Bottle. Pie tells her that slow and steady is the only way, but Taco instead does a flip to smash Bottle, killing her. Having caused death (which Tree wouldn't normally do), Taco is quickly discovered. Fries is progressing in folding Foldy when Puffball suddenly barfs on Yellow Face. Yellow Face is quick to accuse Puffball of her facade, revealing her to actually be Rocky. Eraser attempts to convince Fries to stop folding Foldy, as she would become a pentagon again. This annoys Fries. Naily stabs Spongy, angering Firey Jr. Naily defends herself by saying when all you are is a nail, everything looks like something you should stab. Nickel gets Woody to react by pulling a fork on him in a strategy to test if Woody was real. However, Balloony takes great displeasure with this, and the two fight, ending in Balloony getting popped. The noise as a result triggers the mock Rocky to talk, allowing Nickel to deduce him as the fake, revealing that Rocky was actually Basketball. Basketball is now covered in orange. Golf Ball interrogates Grassy, though she gets frustrated with Grassy's answer. Robot Flower takes this as stalling and continues to suspect GB of being the fake. However, after the mock Basketball insults Grassy as basic, Blocky realizes that the real Basketball, being Grassy's friend, would never insult him. Blocky correctly accuses Basketball of being the fake, revealing that she was actually Puffball. Gaty tries to have Taco come up with a strategy. This further angers Book, who goes on to incorrectly accuse Lollipop of being the fake due to acting "out of character". Four announces that if they guess wrong again, they lose. The whole team then focuses on the mock Taco to come up with a strategy. Taco says, in Pin's speech pattern, that they should accuse Teardrop, since she was being too quiet. Whether out of anger or realization, Teardrop correctly accuses Taco of being the impostor. Book believes that this only reaffirms her belief that Taco had abandoned them once more, pushing Book to the point of boiling rage. Leafy and Eggy are still playing tic-tac-toe. After Eggy wins after 73 games, Leafy incorrectly accuses Eggy of being the fake. Eggy is not amused by Leafy's accusation. Coiny asks Needle about her transformation, and she places the blame on Leafy's Photo Cake, though Leafy claims she didn't know that would have happened. The mock Pin, in a strained voice, voices her anguish over Needle's transformation and asks her when it started. Needle points out that Pin was there when she transformed, and then Needle proceeds to correctly reveal Pin as the impostor, actually being Lightning. After Four reveals that only iance and Team Ice Cube! were left, Lightning is saddened by the fact his team doesn't realize his impostor's not real. Firey Jr. suspects Gelatin, but Barf Bag counters that it could be Naily. Donut claims that Firey Jr. can't be the fake. This only causes Firey Jr. to suspect Donut for not being mean. Barf Bag again counters, bringing Firey Jr. to suspect her. She says that she has to be real and seeks reaffirmation from Spongy. When Naily points out that Spongy has only sat around the whole time, Barf Bag and Firey Jr. both claim that that's all he does. Naily and Firey Jr. begin to suspect Bomby, but Donut begins to fret. Due to the team's hesitation, iance managed to win off-screen, causing Team Ice Cube! to lose. Four then says that Team Ice will "melt" it's way to the elimination zone, X claims that joke that Four made was bad but Four claims that he and X have "switched bodies again" Spongy is revealed to have been Tree. Fries asks how Fanny managed to figure it out. Fanny responds that Lightning often forgets that he can fly, and so the zooming Lightning must have been the impostor. Naily and Firey Jr. accused each other of being the reason their team lost. Spongy is offended over how none of his teammates knew he was being mimicked. He accuses them of not knowing anything about him. He then goes on to list some of his hobbies, but Firey Jr. cuts him off to say that he can't "sail airplanes" like Spongy claimed he liked to do. Stinger Eraser is seen walking in at an unknown place when Ruby is caught in his vision. He hallucinates and sees Ruby transform into a pentagon. This frightens him and causes him to scream. Votes Total Votes: 30685 Challenge results Legend CORRECT - This team guessed the imposter correctly. INCORRECT - This team did not guess the imposter correctly and tried again. INDIFFERENT - This team thought the person was the imposter but was not sure. NO GUESS - This team did not have a second guess. Trivia *iance is the second team to lose 2 members, with the first being BEEP. **Coincidentally, both teams were the first two to be up for elimination and lose a member. *Since Match is eliminated, she is the first female character to be eliminated since "Fortunate Ben" (Liy was eliminated in that episode), breaking the streak of males that were eliminated. **It is also her 3rd time being eliminated in the whole series. She has become the first contestant to be eliminated 3 times. ***She is also the 5th female to be eliminated in Season 4. ***Match is the 4th contestant to receive over 10,000 votes. ****She is also the first female to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. (Leafy got more votes for rejoining). ***This is the first time Match is eliminated after Pencil. * This episode is the first time Gelatin's Steakhouse has been seen since "Get in The Van". **Additionally, Gelatin drags away a character called Jordan, who is a steak. *This is the first episode Bomby has had new lines in since "Getting Teardrop to Talk". *At the end of Cake at Stake, when Snowball popped Bubble, Bubble was standing in the spot of a recommended character called "Popped Bubble". *As Match is now eliminated, there are four females in EXIT again. *This is the fifth time objects are shown capable of using the bathroom. *Match is the third contestant eliminated that is voiced by Cary. The first two are Bracelety and 8-Ball. *This is the second time Bubble had the fewest votes in BFB. *This is the second episode to have the title end with a question mark, the other is "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", and the first in BFB. *The Cake at Stake song is sang by Patreon supporters. *This is the first episode to be released on a Tuesday. *Rocky had his first new lines since BFDI. **Although it was Basketball's mind who chose to talk, she was in Rocky's body and therefore used Rocky's voice. *This is the first episode in the series to contain all deaths from contestants starting with “B”. *This is the first BFDI episode ever to achieve one of YouTube's Trending lists. **However, this was only achieved in Canada. **A week later, though, it was revealed to be last place in the Romanian trending. **This means the country of origin for BFB, The United States, never had a BFB episode in trending. *This episode had the longest hiatus/length of timespace between the preceding and succeeding episode's release in all the episodes of BFB (possibly excluding BFB 1). *This is the second episode where "Process of elimination" is mentioned, the first being BFDI 8. *The missing contestants are Clock and Saw. Continuity references * When X (Disguised as Four) says "iance! Are. You. Seated?", it's a reference to episode 10 where X says "BEEP! Are. You. Seated?" * The title is a reference to a line Four said when judging iance's submission in "Today's Very Special Episode". * In 4:00, Coiny made his BFDI pose. **This is the second time in BFB where Coiny does this pose, the first being in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". *** In 9:26, Barf Bag made her BFB pose for a frame. * Gelatin nabbed a recommended character, Jordan, who was a steak. This may be a reference to Gelatin's Steakhouse. *Golf Ball asking Tennis Ball what the first thing he got at the Science Museum was is a reference to "Welcome Back". *At 4:06, when Four says "Missing contestants are excused", it is written "xqz'd" (with X being the "x") which is a reference to when the Announcer said Ice Cube is excused in BFDI 4. *Eggy winning after 72 games of Tic-tac-toe with Leafy is a reference to "Gardening Hero", where Leafy and Firey played 73 games of Tic-tac-toe. *In the beginning of the episode when Pen mentions having "no idea how 'he' got in there", he may be referring to Tree being stuck inside Bottle (with all three being members of Death P.A.C.T.). *When Book spazzes gibberish, Ice Cube can be seen making the same pose as her voting icon revealed in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", before walking away from her. *Donut seems nervous when his team thinks Bomby is the impostor. This is possibly because he thinks his teammates will discover Bomby's secret, which was mentioned in "Enter the Exit" in Donut's diary. *In 0:04, Blocky made his BFDI laugh. *When Spongy says he likes ping pong and table tennis, he uses the recommended character Paddle's body. *When Four (as X) interrupted X (as Four), he then said: "Now you know how it feels!". It's a reference to "Fortunate Ben", when X said Four's line. *Clock's disappearance could be a reference to Enter the Exit, where Four had "kill clock" on his to-do list *When Four said The Losers! are safe, it's a reused line from Get to the Top in 500 Steps. *Spongy's list of hobbies is almost exactly the same as his lines during the voting screen of "Reveal Novum". *Bomby wanting a new banana is a reference to when his banana got sucked into Black Hole in Get to the Top in 500 Steps. *At 8:28, Ice Cube has the old leg asset when backing away from Book. *Donut said There's no one quite like him. to Firey Jr. This is a reference to Donut's speech in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". Goofs * At 1:51, Lightning's right arm appears to be disconnected. * At 2:39, one of Bubble's arms are a bit not on her body. * At 4:28, Lollipop has 4 eyebrows. * At 4:35, Lollipop has 3 eyebrows. * At 6:50, Eraser's right arm appears to be disconnected. * At 6:47, Eraser's right leg is disconnected * At 6:54, Eraser's leg is not on his body. * At 7:50, For a split-second, Blocky has only one eye. * At 8:15, Teardrop's arm is a bit disconnected. * At 9:26, Naily’s legs are missing. * At 10:08, when Donut ducks down, Firey Jr. has no mouth. Credits *Writing - Cary Huang, Satomi Hinatsu. *Animation - Satomi Hinatsu, Maroue Reus, Kenzie Bryant, Caedmon Johnson. *CGI - Maroue Reus. *Editing - Satomi Hinatsu. *Audio - Amor Boretto, Satomi Hinatsu, Dunkel Blau. *Music - Michael Huang. Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes